BLACK MAIL
by Akiza Copperfield
Summary: What happens when Louis finds out about Mike's little secret? Will contain lemon and other adult themes in future chapters. Please Read and review Thank you: Now complete
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Suits or anything to do with Suits.

TITLE: BLACKMAIL

Summary: What happens when Louis finds out about Mike's little secret?

Chapter 1

PEARSON HARDEN

It's starts as a normal day for Mike Ross; go to work, get scolded by Harvey for not knowing something a law school graduate would know, and then having to do the leg work (so to speak) for a class Harvey didn't want to do.

That was until Louis Litt came up to his cubical while he was doing research.

Mike not looking up from his work "What do you want Louis?"

Louis smirks and leans over the mini wall separating them and whispers into Mike's ear.

Louis "I want you" pauses for a moment then continues "Down stairs in the File Room so we can discuss your little secret."

Louis pulls back and walks away.

Louis over his shoulder "Right now Ross I don't like to wait."

Mike bolts out of his seat almost falling on his face as he runs to catch up with Louis.

FILE ROOM

Once in the File Room Louis closes and locks the door. Then slowly makes his way over the Mike. As Louis comes closer Mike backs away until Louis boxes him into a corner.

Mike slightly scared "What are you doing?"

Louis smiles "What ever I want because I know you wont open your mouth."

Mike smirks "And if I do?"

Louis in his ass hole voice "Then I tell Jessica you didn't graduate from Harvard and Harvey knew that when he hired you."

Mike "So what I get fired big deal."

Louis smiles "Yes, yes you will get fired, but your buddy Harvey will be brought before the bar and more than likely loss his license to practice law and his job."

Mike "And what makes you think I care?"

Louis smirks "Oh please I see the way you at him."

Mike stutters "I-I-I don't know what your talking about."

Louis "Don't play dumb you look like a love sick puppy when he's around Harvey may have his head to far up his own ass to see it, but I can."

Mike just looks down in defeat.

Louis smirks "Excellent, now my terms are simple, you are to do anything I say, no objects is that clear."

Mike looks at Louis "Crystal."

Louis then back hands Mike across the face.

Louis "Never speak to me that way again. Do I make my self clear?"

Mike putting a hand on his cheek "Yes."

Louis "Good."

That suddenly Louis grabs both of Mike wrist with one of his hands and hold them above Mike's head. Then Mike goes to protest Louis shuts him up with a rough kiss. Louis slams the younger man into the wall causing him to open his mouth and allowing Louis to snake his tongue into Mike's unwilling mouth. Then as Louis continues to violate Mike mouth the older harshly grabs Mike crotch through his pants. Then just as Louis was about to unbutton Mike's pants there is a knock at the door.

Louis stepping away from Mike "You got lucky bitch, but where going to finish this tonight at my place be there at 8 sharp."

Louis then straightens his tie, unlocks the door and walks out.

**The end of chapter 1 but I will update, as soon as I get 2 reviews. Thank you for reading and I'm very sorry about the spelling and grammar. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't update right away like I said I would I had to help me Grandmother set up for the surprise party for my cousin.

Warning- Rape in this chapter

Chapter 2

LOUIS'S APARTMENT

It's 7:59 and Mike is standing outside Louis's apartment door. Mike looks at his watch just as it changes to 8:00 and just before he knocks Louis opens it wearing nothing but a short house coat and an unpleased look on his face.

"Your late" says Louis as he pulls Mike into his apartment. Then he closes and locks the door.

"What do you I'm late you said 8 it's 8" argues Mike.

Louis smirks "Yeah, but I wanted you here at 8 Louis time which is always 30 minutes early then the time I say. So in other words your 30 minutes late."

Mike yells "Well you didn't say…"

"It doesn't matter what I said or didn't say if your late again I will rat you and Harvey out to Jessica. Is that clear?" states Louis as he walks over to the couch and when he sits down Mike gets a full unwanted view of Louis's half hard member. Mike looks at it in utter disgust.

This action causes Louis to smirk and say "come over here now"

Mike does as he's told and walks in front of Louis.

"On your knees now Ross" commands the older man.

"No please Louis not that" Mike stammers with fear in his eyes.

"I said now whore and from now on while we're alone you will call me Master got it." demands the Jr. partner "Unless you want me to tell Jessica and have Harvey disbarred and fired" continues Louis with a smug look on his face.

"Fine" groaned the associate as he gets on his knees in between Louis legs.

Louis smirks again Mike is really starting to hate that smirk "good boy no suck me."

Then just as Mike was about to grab the base of Louis cock Louis grabs Mike his hair and forces him to look at him "if you even think about biting me I will make shore you regret it" the Jr. partner releases Mike's hair and presses his dick against Mike unwilling lips.

Mike then takes hold of the base and slowly puts the tip into his mouth and receives a pleased moan from Louis. However Louis quickly becomes inpatient so he grabs Mike hair again and slams his head down on his 8 ½ inch cock causing the younger of the two to almost gag. Then after about ten minutes of pure agony on Mike's part Louis finally tenses and as Mike tries to pull away Louis holds him still as he comes in his mouth.

Before Mike can even consider spiting it out Louis puts his hand over Mike's mouth and says in a threatening voice "swallow it now you dirty whore."

The associate obey and after he has to fight with all his might to not allow it to come back up again. Then on wobbly legs Mike stands up and goes to leave.

Just as he reaches the door "where do you think your going slave we're not done."

Then as if by the work of god Mike's cell phone rings and the caller ID says Harvey. Mike answers it "What Harvey?" "I need you back at the office we ran into a problem with the appeal" Mike as he tries to control the happiness in his voice "on my way."

Hanging up the phone Mike turns to Louis "looks like you got lucky again slut, but you wont be that lucky again same time tomorrow"

Mike nods and leaves the apartment.

**The end for now however it might take me a few days for the next chapter but I will get it up as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and review. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MIKE APARTMENT

Mike didn't get home until almost midnight that night because he had to look through 30 years of badly organized records, in order to find a solid reason for the judge to grant their appeal.

Upon entering his apartment Mike noticed his answering machine was blinking. Mike walks over to the device, pushes the play button and freezes when he hears Louis's voice on the machine "you know Mike I had a great time tonight I cant wait for tomorrow night."

Even before the message ended Mike was in the bathroom empting the contains of his stomach into the toilet. After Mike was finished throwing up he just staying on the floor sitting between the toilet and the bathtub sobbing. That's when he noticed the razor blade on the edge of the tub.

With a shaky hand Mike grabs the razor and holds it to his wrist and slowly makes several shallow cuts then he switches hands and does the same to the other wrist.

PEARSON HARDEN

The next morning Mike shows up for work an hour late and looking like he got run over by a trunk. It didn't take long for Harvey to come by Mike's cubical with more work he himself didn't want to do.

Harvey as he tosses a file in front of his associate "your late and you look like hell."

Mike looks up at Harvey with a fake smile "wow thanks Harvey I love you too" says Mike with every ounce of sarcasm he can muster.

Seconds later Louis walks up to Harvey to say good morning which causes Mike to tense up. This action did not go unnoticed by Harvey, but he chose to ignore it for now.

FILE ROOM

Later that day Mike was alone down in the file room with his back turned to the door headphones in his ears, when Louis walks in, shuts and locks the door. Then he sneaks up behind Mike and starts to kiss, nip, and bite at his neck. In doing so it causes Mike to fall out of his chair giving Louis the opportunely to get on top of the younger man and grab his wrists. After a moment of shock Mike recovers his senses and begins to struggle. However Louis's hold only gets strong until Mike hisses in pain that when Louis find the cuts.

The older man smirks "your even more pathetic then I thought Ross no matter I'm still going to get what I want." Louis then takes off Mike tie and binds his wrists with it. Then Louis slowly runs his hands down Mike body finally coming to rest on his crotch where he squeezes causing the associate to utter an unwanted moan.

"Please stop" begs Mike as he tries to fight back tears and more unwanted moans.

Louis pulls Mike to his feet by his hair and undoes his belt and pants then bends him over the table and leans over to whisper in his ear "No, I have waited to long for this and I always get what I want."

Louis stands up straight and undoes his belt and drops his pants and boxers then pulled out his erection.

"No please" cries Mike as Louis pulls out a small bottle of lube from his jacket pocket.

"Shut up whore or I'll go in dry" barked the older man.

Then the sound of the cap being popped on the lube made Mike close his eyes in fear and disgust. Mike looks over his shoulder with horror in his eyes as he watches Louis prepare is cock for entry.

The younger whimpers in fear as he feels the soft round head of the elder's member probing against his entrance, the coldness of the lube creating a cool sickly sensation as it paints his warm skin. He hopes with fiber of his being that Louis isn't going to do what he thought he was going to do. However his hopes where short lived as Louis pushes into the tight entrance with one forceful push, the sudden unexpected intrusion causes Mike to cry out from the pain, but said cry is muffled by Louis hand.

Louis lets out a stained moan and he begins to move in and out of the unwilling body under him at an animal like pace. Then when Louis is close to climax he grabs Mike's unwillingly hard member and begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts and within seconds Mike comes all over Louis hand and Louis comes inside Mike.

Once done the Jr. partner pulls of Mike straightens his closes and unties the younger wrists and before he leaves he tells Mike not to be late tonight. With that said Louis leaves Mike on the floor half naked, sobbing and broken.

**The end for now, but again thanks for the reviews I how to have another chapter up by the end of next week. ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

FILE ROOM

After crying for about 45 minutes, Mike collects himself and stands up on shaky legs. He pulls up his pants and fixes his belt and tie.

Then gradually he limps his way to the elevator. Once up stair he slowly walks to his cubical wincing with every step and just his luck he runs into Rachel.

"Are you okay?" "You don't look so good" asks to paralegal with concern in her voice.

Mike makes it to his desk and hisses in pain as he sits down "Yeah I'm fine I just fell down stairs in the file room is all."

Rachel doesn't seem convinced, but she lets it slide for now.

Then just before Rachel was about to speak Louis comes up beside her "Miss Zane I thought I told you to file those reports(referring to the folders in her arms) at hearing that voice Mike's eyes bug out and he freezes up.

"Yes sorry" stammers Rachel as she runs off to file the papers and to talk to Harvey about Mike because she noticed how he froze when Louis was around.

HARVEY'S OFFICE

Rachel walks up to Harvey's door and knocks. Harvey who is reading a case file on his desk looks up and motion for the paralegal to enter.

"Yes Miss Zane how may I help you?" asks Harvey in his playboy voice.

"It's Mike I think Louis did something to him" answers Rachel.

"What makes you say that?" question Harvey a small hint of worry in his voice.

"Well Just now when he came up from the file room he was limping and I saw Louis come up from the file room about an hour before Mike did with a huge smile on his face, then when I was talking to Mike a few seconds ago Louis came up to us and Mike froze with a look of pure fear on his face.

At that moment Harvey swiftly stands up and walks out if his office and over to Louis's.

LOUIS'S OFFICE

"What the FUCK did you do to my associate now Louis!" demands Harvey as he barges into the Jr. partner's office.

"What are you talking about?" asks Louis in a calm voice.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, first Mike shows up late this morning and looking like crap, then he's limping when his comes up from the file room and who was down there with him only an hour before, finally I hear he freezes up every time he sees you, so I am only going to ask one more time what the FUCK did you do to him!"

Louis smiles "Fine I had a feeling it would come out sooner of later" "So here's the truth I slept with the kid Harvey and he's worried I'm going to out him, as for the limp well lets just say he had an itch he need scratched."

Without replying Harvey leaves the Louis's office and as he walks by Danna he yells "Get Mike Ross up here now!" Then walks into his office and slams the glass door in anger.

HARVEY'S OFFICE

About 5 minutes later Mike half limps into Harvey's office.

"You called" say the younger as he sits in the chair in front of Harvey's desk.

Harvey looks up from his desk his face harder than stone "Yeah your fired"

Mike instantly becomes angry "What? Why?"

"Because you broke the rules" answers the Sr. partner.

"What do you mean?" demanded Mike.

"Don't play dumb Louis told me you slept with him" barked Harvey.

"You don't understand." Mike defends

"Yeah I do, you are to lazy to work your way up the ladder so instead you screwed one of the partners to advance, I have to say Ross I thought you were better than that well I guess I was wrong, now get out and never come back." says Harvey coldly as he begins to read the file on his desk again.

Mike fights back tears as he stands and runs from the office as fast as his battered body would allow. Once outside the office the former associate runs by Donna crying, then gets into the elevator. Upon reaching the lobby Mike quickly exits the moving box and bumps into Rachel, but he keeps going muttering a sob filled sorry before leaving the building, getting on his bike and peddles away.

**The end for now okay guys and girls there will probably be 2 or 3 more chapters to this story before it's done so sit tight ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After peddling around the city aimlessly for hours and getting a message from Louis saying just because he was fired doesn't mean their deal is off. Following that message Mike figures out what he's going to do. So he stops at the drug store, runs in, buys one thing, and leaves.

MIKE'S APARTMENT

Mike walks into the apartment and puts the paper bag from the store on the coffee table. Then he sits down on the couch and opens the bag pulling out a bottle of aspirin and puts it on the table. Next he takes his cell phone out of his pocket and scroll down to Rachel's name then he texts her saying "Goodbye forever and tell Harvey I'm sorry I disappointed him." After sending the text Mike throws the phone across the room, then opens the bottle of aspirin and downs more then half of it.

The former associate lays back and utter only four words "Harvey I love you", before darkness takes him.

PEARSON HARDEN

RACHEL'S OFFICE

Mean while Rachel is sitting in her office when she gets the text. "Oh My God!" was all she said before she got to her feet and ran as fast as she could to Harvey's office.

HARVEY'S OFFICE

Without knocking Rachel runs into the office and up to Harvey's desk.

"Can I help you" sarcastically asks Harvey.

"You have to go see Mike now!" blurts the paralegal worry evident in her voice.

"Forget it the slut mad his bed now he can lay in it." says the Sr. partner coldly. "I think he's going to kill himself I just go a text from him saying goodbye forever and to tell you he's sorry for disappointing you." interrupts Rachel.

Upon hearing this Harvey stands up and grabs his car keys. "Call 911 and have them send an ambulance to he apartment now I heading there now" says Harvey as runs out the door.

HARVEY'S CAR

The entire was to Mike's apartment Harvey is thinking "please god don't take him from me I can't lose him, I didn't mean anything I said" "If you let him live I will do only pro-bono cases for the rest of my life just please let him live."

Upon reaching the run down apartment building Harvey's heart brakes into a million pieces as he sees the EMTs wheel Mike out tubes and wires coming out of him. Harvey gets out of his car and runs over to the gurney "who are you sir?" asks one of the EMT.

"I'm his boss" replies the distraught man.

"Alright would like to come to the hospital with him cause if not step aside we have to get him there now" states the same EMT sternly.

"Yes I'm coming" Harvey then helps the EMTs load Mike in and gets in with him and an EMT. The whole way to the hospital as the EMT tries to keep Mike alive Harvey never lets go of his hand and continually matters "I'm so sorry Mike."

HOSPITAL

Once at the hospital the EMT explains to the doctor how the revived Mike with CPR then administered activated charcoal to help absorb stop the aspirin from getting into the blood. After that when the doctor and nurses that Mike into intensive care a securely guard hold Harvey back says "you cant go in yet sir I'm sorry"

After telling the doctor everything he knew about Mike medical history which isn't much the nurse told him to go to the waiting room and they would come and get him when they were done. Now Harvey is sitting in the waiting room his head in his hands in the verge of braking down. At that moment Jessica and Rachel walk into the room and one sits on either side of Harvey "how is he" asks Rachel.

"I don't know he's been in there for hours and no one has told me anything." says the Sr. partner on the verge of crying.

At that moment a police office comes into the room and walks over to Harvey "Are you the man who came in with Mr. Ross?" asks the officer.

Harvey stands and shakes the officer's hand "Yes I'm Harvey Specter how Mike?"

"I'll lest the doctor explain it to you I just need to know did anything happen today that might have caused this or has he been depressed for a while?" says the officer in a calm voice.

Rachel begins to tell him about how Mike would freeze up around Louis and about the limp. Next Harvey tells them about what Louis told him and that he fired him for breaking the rules.

Once the officer got all the information he need he said he would be in touch and left. Seconds later a doctor walks in the room "Family of Michael Ross?" Harvey, Jessica, and Rachel stand and walk over to the doctor. "How is he?" Harvey asks.

"He's stable, but unconscious after he wakes up I would like for him to see a therapist and try and help him with his problems" explains the doctor. Harvey nods "alright, can we see him?" "Yes, but I must ask you to be quiet he needs rest." "Of course doctor thank you" replies Jessica as the doctor leads them down the hall, thought some double doors, down a second hallway and into Mike room. Mike is lying on a the bed looking pale with an oxygen mask over his face along with several wired and tubes coming out of him leading to different machines around the bed.

After staying for a while Jessica leaving saying she has to work to do, several moments later Rachel goes to get herself and Harvey coffee. Once she leaves the room Harvey sits right next to Mike and grabs his hand "Please Mike wake up I'll do anything if you just wake up" suddenly Mike groans and slowly opens his eyes "Harvey" Mike tries to say but after having the intubation tube in early his throat is a little sore. Seeing this Harvey gets up and gets Mike a glass of water which in gulps down in second. "Thank you I felt good" says Mike. "Where am I?" asks the younger.

Harvey gives a glare "your in the hospital because you tried to kill yourself" "What were you thinking" "Oh that's right you weren't thinking" accuses Harvey.

"Harvey I'm sorry I just couldn't take it any more" states Mike with tears in his eyes.

"Couldn't take what the work, you knew being a lawyer wouldn't be a walk in the park" "No I couldn't take Louis Blackmailing me to sleep with him." screams Mike as he begins to sob.

"What?" asks Harvey his voice full of anger, but not at Mike.

"Yes the other day Louis came to my cubical and said he knew about my secret and said to come down to the file room. When I did he said if I didn't do everything he told me to he would tell Jessica I didn't go to Harvard and that you knew that when you hired me so you would get fired and be disbarred. So last night I went over to his place like he said and he made me give him a blow job. Then to day in the file room he raped me and to make matter worse he lies to you saying I wanted to sleep with him. However what really pushed me over the edge was on way home he sent me a message saying even thou I got fired the deal we made was still active." blurts out Mike as he tries to control the sobs.

"I don't understand why would you do that for me?" asks Harvey gently. "You do crazy things for the people you love Harvey" as he says this Mike kisses Harvey's hand.

"Oh don't you two make a cute couple" coos Rachel from the doorway. "It's good to see your alright Mike" continues the paralegal.

"Hey Rachel can you watch him for a little while there's something I have to do" asks Harvey as he stands up and leans over Mike giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Where are you going?" asks Mike a little worried.

Harvey smiles "Don't worry babe I'll be right back" with that Harvey walks out the door leaving a very happy Mike.

Rachel sits in the seat Harvey vacated "What's got you so happy" jokes the women.

"He called me babe"

The end for now does anyone have a guess where Harvey is going I will update soon okay and it will be a good ending. J


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

LOUIS'S APARTMENT 8:45pm

Louis is sitting on his couch looking pissed. "Where the fuck are you Ross" curses the Jr. partner as he looks at his watch.

Seconds later there is a knock on the front door. "It's about time you whore your over an hour late" yells Louis as he gets up to answer the door. When he does he comes face to face with a very pissed off Harvey to say the least.

"Harvey what are you doing here?" asks Louis.

"You know damn well why I'm here" states Harvey glaring daggers at Louis.

"I'm sure I don't" claims the short round man.

"Mike told me what you did to him" says Harvey as cold as possible.

"What are you talking about?" questions Louis again.

"Cut the shit you ass whip Mike told me you blackmailed him into doing whatever you wanted him the do, he also told me about what really happened in the filing room" yells Harvey as he grabs Louis by the collar and slams him into the wall.

"Fine Harvey you know what I admit it I blackmailed the little whole and raped him in the file room, but you wont tell anyone" says Louis his voice lased with cockiness.

Harvey smirks "And why's that you low life scum suckin bastard"

"Simple if you rat on me I'll rat on you and shat do you think Jessica would say if she found out you hired some two bit loser off the street and then lied says he was from Harvard." challenges the Jr. partner.

Harvey shrugs "I don't know lets ask her, so what do you think Jessica?"

At the moment Jessica comes around the corner and walks through the still open door to Louis's apartment. "I think I'm going to be sick"

"J-J-Jess-i-i-ca?" stammers Louis.

"Yes and I am appalled by your actions Louis" "Harvey might have lied about Mike, but you used that lie to cause that poor boy so much pain he thought killing himself was the only way to stop it" says Jessica with pure disgust written all over her face.

"So what happens now, you call the cops I get arrested and go to jail?" sarcastically asks Louis.

"If it were up to me you would be dead by now" coldly states Harvey "however it's not, but I have to admit it will be nice knowing that while your in jail you will be living in constant fear of having what you did to Mike happen to you."

Upon finishing that statement several police officers came into the apartment. "I received a call saying a crime had taken place" says the lead officer.

"Yes officer arrest that men" Harvey points to Louis "For rape and sexual harassment" "Who's the victim?" asks the officer. "The victim is Michael Ross he's currently at Mercy Hospital recovery from attempted suicide thank to this things abuse" Harvey refers to Louis again.

Upon hearing Harvey's explanation the lead officer grabs Louis's arm and puts him in cuffs then drags him out the door kicking and screaming that he would get his revenge.

It's been about 2 week since the whole thing with Mike and Louis and today Mike is allowed to go home. However on the way home he finds out that not only did Harvey terminate the lease on Mike apartment, but he also moved all of Mike's stuff into his very spacious condo.

"You did what?" yells Mike from the passenger seat of Harvey's car. "I want you to live with me Mike that place you were in before wasn't safe. Not to mention Rachel, Jessica, and Donna all made me promise to keep an eye on you." explains Harvey as he focuses on the road.

Mike smiles at Harvey then puts his head on Harvey's shoulder "I guess I can live with that for them" jokes Mike.

Harvey smiles and puts his arm around Mike's waist as they drive the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

HARVEY'S CONDO

Once inside the condo Harvey gives Mike the grand tour. The tour ends with the master bedroom. "And finally this is the master bedroom" states Harvey as he and Mike enter the room.

"So this is our room" asks Mike as he goes and sits on the huge king size bed.

"Only if you want it to be, if you still nervous after all that's happened then I could sleep in one of the guest rooms if you want" Mike shakes his head "no Harvey it's your room and don't worry I know you would never do anything to hurt me" states Mike with no hesitation as he pats the place next to him on the bed.

Harvey take the hint and walks over to Mike then sits down. Once Harvey sits down Mike leans over and kisses him softly at first, but soon that soft kiss turns into a kiss full of pent up lust, love, and just pure passion. Next Mike pushed Harvey down on the bed so that he could climb on top of him.

However before things could go any further Harvey pushes Mike up causing the younger to straddle him "Mike are you sure you want to do this?" asks Harvey his voice full of concern "Yes Harvey I'm 100% sure I can't let what happen to me ruin my life and I've wanted this from the second I met you." gasps Mike a little out of breath from the kissing and to prove his point Mike licked the shell of his ear.

"Okay" replies Harvey as he flipped himself and Mike over so that his muscle frame is on top of Mike's smaller one. After kissing for awhile Harvey starts to remove his and Mike's closes, first he gets rid of mike's shirt and slowly the Sr. partner starts to suck on the younger's left nipple which causes the associate to moan and arch his back and Harvey does this until it turns pink, then does the same to the right and gets the same result.

Then Harvey was about to take off Mike's pants but he stopped him. "Mike if you're scared or nervous we can stop just say the word." Harvey coos softly.

"No, it's just you have more closes on then I do so lose some." Harvey's only reply was a smirk as he took off his shirt and pants.

"Happy." Jokes the older

"Very." smirks the younger as he takes in every visible inch on Harvey.

Then Harvey takes off Mike's pants and both of their boxers came off too revealing their stiff cocks. Once Harvey and Mike were done ogling each other Harvey gets up off the bed and goes over to the dresser, open top drawer, and pulls out lube. After doing that Harvey returns to Mike and starts by spreading his legs apart and putting a generous amount of lube on three of his fingers (in the back of Harvey head the whole time he is saying he will show Mike what making love is and make shore this experience is better than the one with Louis) and positioning one of them at Mike's tiny opening but before the lawyer pushes it in he looked up at his soon to be lover to make sure he was ready and all Mike did was nod. So Harvey pushes in one finger causing Mike to bit back a whimper.

"You okay." asks Harvey worry evident on his voice.

"Yes go on I'm fine" Harvey nods and pushes in a second finger to accompany the first one. Mike then grabs the silk sheets and squeezes them so hard his knuckles turn white. "Mike if it's to much I'll stop, I don't want to hurt you."

"No Harvey please don't stop I want to feel you inside me." whines the younger. Again Harvey nods and puts the third and final finger in and Mike again bites back a cry of pain. Finally after scissoring his finger to stretch the younger Harvey takes out his fingers and puts a lot of lube on his erection, next he positions himself at Mike's entrance, then slowly pushes in causing Mike screams out in pain and pleasure and a few tears escape the young man's eyes, so to distract him from the pain Harvey kisses Mike on the lips and has a tongue war with him. Then when Harvey is fully sheathed inside Mike, he waited for Mike to adjust to his size and when Mike pushes down on his dick Harvey gets the hint to move but he starts out slow hitting Mike's prostate every time. After a while however Mike started to get inpatient "Harvey fuck me faster harder please oh you feel so good."

Then after awhile Harvey and Mike felt there release is close so Harvey grabs Mike's neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. It ends with Mike coming into Harvey's hand and Harvey coming into Mike. Then the Lawyer and the associate collapse beside each other in a heap and share a lazy kiss then fell asleep basking in the glow of their love.

PEARSON HARDEN

JESSICA'S OFFICE

Later that day Jessica calls Mike and asks him to come in and see her. Mike walks into the office like a scared deer.

"Come in Mike I don't bite" jokes Jessica noticing how nervous he is.

"You wanted to see me?" asks Mike as he sits in the chair in front of Jessica's desk. "Yes Mike I did first how are you?"

Mike smiles "I'm getting there" Jessica nods understandingly "Well hun the reason I called you down here is because I'm sorry but I can no longer employ you." Mike nods as he stands up to leave "I know I completely understand Jessica"

Then when Mike was almost to the door "Mike before you leave this is for you" Jessica hands Mike an envelope with a Harvard insignia on the corner letter inside reads as follows:

Dear Michael Ross,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Harvard Law School.

"I don't believe how is this?" "We pulled a few springs" explains Harvey from the door way. "Oh my god thank you both" Mike gives Jessica a hug, then runs up to Harvey and jumps into his arms to give a big kiss.

"Also I have even more good news Mike" says Jessica "Pearson Harden has decided to open a new branch in Boston and the partner want Harvey to run it" Mike looks at her with shocked and very happy expression on his face. "Thank you both so much"

HARVARD UNIVERSITY GRADUATION (3 years later)

It's a bright and sunny day in Boston Mass, even brighter for Mike today is the day he graduation from Harvard Law a day he has been dreaming of for years. Right now he is standing on the side of the stage waiting for his name to be called.

"Michael Ross-Specter" at hearing his name Mike walks up the stairs get his diploma, shakes the head masters head, and waves to his husband in the front row and to the tiny 18 month old baby girl in his arms.

The end for good there might be a sequel where Louis comes back for revenge but I'm not shore yet. Thank you to everyone who read and review and I hope you enjoyed it.J


	7. Auther's note

Authors Note:

Hey everyone so I haven't updated yet, but I just got some awful news I don't know if you guys know this or not, but Fanfiction is trying to delete all rated M stories from the site. We can't let this happen these are our stories that we have worked tirelessly on for you our loyal readers. Please help us save all our hard work by signing this petition.

If you want to sign the petition go to this link:

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
